


a life

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much has changed about Palm Siberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a life

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble on one of my favorite hxh characters.

Palm Siberia.

 

Not much has changed about Palm Siberia throughout the two decades of her human life.

However, not much has changed since she became an ant either.

 

She still puts ten scoops of sugar into her coffee and she is still a lonely, yet intriguing existance.

 

Her eyes stay the same, hollow and tired. Her hair stays the same, dark and unbrushed. Her hands stay the same, shaky and thin.

 

Not much has changed about Palm Siberia.

 

She still stays, overlooked and lonely. Her obsessions light up and fade away, go as quickly as they come.

 

Not much has changed about Palm Siberia.

 

Her days are all the same.

 

She gently pulls on her dark silky gloves, to hide the scales on her skin. She draws enough attention as it is. She doesn't want any more of it.  
The eyes of the strangers following her along with their whispers. They make her hands shake with anger. 

 

Not much has changed about Palm Siberia.

 

On occassion she hears from Knov. He has changed a lot. Both on the outside and on the inside.  
Not that she cares much about the way he's changed on the outside. She never was shallow. To be honest, she didn't notice much about his physical changes. It's the inside that worried her most.

 

He bites his nails nervously and his eyebags are dark, his cheekbones sunk and eyes tired.

She sees something in him. Like a reflection in the mirror. So familiar and close.

 

Not much has changed about Palm Siberia.  
That's what she tells herself at least.


End file.
